trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Contaminant Zone
Created by: Garry Stahl, stolen from several sources. Appearance: Starbase 600 game Number of Members: 3 and a droid. they have one on staff roady and a manager. Nature of Members: Zarians Organization: Barely, in other words a band. Game Role: Give players fits. World Role: A band. Relative Influence: Minor, in the world of Thrash decent. Public or Secret?: Way too public. Publicly Stated Goal: Make scads of money and get laid. Relative Wealth: Nowhere near as rich as they would like. Group advantages: The best thrash band in five sectors. Group disadvantages: The best thrash band in five sectors. Those who favor them: Trash fans. They are the favorite band of Ming the Merciful. Those opposed to them: People that like music. Area of Operation: The Zarian sector. Headquarters Location: Mongo Public Face: The best thrash band in five sectors. Notable Members: *''Rik Agro'' Zarian male -- Lead screamer. 5'5" beaten to shoe leather, and dead pain sensors. He once offered to fight an entire crowd of 10,000 people. He has no sense of proportion about himself or his physical capacity. a heavyweight boxer could kick him around the ring for 12 rounds no problem. The boxer would be tired. Five minutes later Rik is back on his feet "Bet you can't do that again pussy." *''Clawd Mose'' Zarian male -- Instrument abuse, backup screamer. Emo attitude of the month. The band soul and writer. He can create nihilistic teen angst lyrics out of a burned breakfast. Always starting into space after some incident "I gotta write that down" Makes a professional point of never being happy about anything, The only time he has been known to smile is when the drumbot's head clobbered Rik right at the end of a concert. *''Keih...something''. Zarian male -- Instrument abuse. backup screaming. The most drug infused being in existence. You can get a contact high from being the same room with him. When he bathes the runoff must be treated as toxic waste. His sweat is a controlled substance on most worlds. Any monster that ate him would have to go through rehab. Keih use to have a last name, he can't remember it. Asking him his name gets a "Keih...(staring into space confused)...something." Keith has caused drug shortages on various planets with week-long stays...of drugs he never uses. *''Dob Ferrel:'' Zarian male -- Roady An easy going, heavy set fellow that digs the band totally. He hauls and maintains the gear. Dob is good with machines unlike the rest of them. Dob's skill is the only thing that keeps the drumbot going. Dob has the most sanity and brains among the lot. *''Mart Slick:'' Zarian male -- Manager of Contaminant Zone. He finds gigs, bails Rik out pays off the local EPA, bails Rik out, and so forth. The guy is so oily that if he drowned in a pond you would be skimming it for a week. Slick keeps Contaminant Zone going because he couldn't make a living with anything else short of crime. A typical glad handing band manager use to getting the cold shoulder. *''The Drumbot:'' Robot, genderless -- Abused Instrument. Contaminate Zone cannot keep a drummer. Living beings cannot drum that fast. Hence the drumbot. This formerly respectable labor droid has had two extra arms grafted onto it, and its once trendily service oriented face just looks haunted. Drumbot does not get the maintenance and care it requires and the highlight of most concerts is the point about two thirds of the way though is when it detonates. The rest of the band usually fails to notice unless hit with debris. History of the Organization: Contaminant Zone is a thrash band. They scream noise to a beat about June, the Moon, and the thousands dying from it exploding over your head. They have a reputation for anti-social behavior and property damage. Rik's hobby is getting arrested for assault. Keih can destroy furniture by sitting on it. Oh, it's not broken, but you can never use it again. As a result they tend to get a less than cheery welcome when traveling. About the only place they get the red carpet treatment is in Mingo City, Mongo. They are Ming's favorite band. A worthy patron indeed. Likely better than they deserve. The band came to attention when they booked the Curious Minnow as a desperation ride to Mongo. It seems the ship they had booked changed their departure time and forgot to tell them. At least the boys had learned to never pre-load their luggage. They had such fun as Rik smashing his nose into the ship when Maylan bent over in front of him. ("How blue you do!") Keih setting off the ship's life support alarms by waking up. And Clawd writing a new hit song. Rehearsals required stiffening the ships SIF. Oh and the Drumbot actually got some love to the point it lasted three concerts without a detonation. With Ming's patronage the band has relocated to Mongo as their permanent headwaters. Ming keeps them out of trouble, mostly. And when they tour sees they get a ride that will not desert them. Category:Culture Category:Groups Category:Epiphany Trek